


Watch Me

by MysticStoryTime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hyun Ryu - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticStoryTime/pseuds/MysticStoryTime
Summary: Zen is faced with a beast all its own seemingly more sadistic than his own. He kneels to his love, albeit he is restricted and without choice, powerless to her desires.





	Watch Me

Zen relaxed into his restraints watching you pace back and forth in front of him. He musters a few broken words in his heated breath that sounded more like a plea.

“Zen, baby, I want you to relax. Don’t fight it.” You grip his chin firmly lifting his face up to yours. You lean for a kiss watching Zen pucker up, but bite down on his luscious lips leaving a red mark. “Don’t relax too much though.”

He tries to calm his breathing, but you won’t let that happen. You pull his restraints tightening them around his wrist lifting his hands above his head. His body was exposed and vulnerable leaving your mind to think of all the ways to ruin it.

You place your foot on his chest. “What do you want most?” Your question set a fire in your smoldering eyes; Zen was speechless. “I asked a question, babe.” He stutters your name. “I can’t hear you.” You press your foot down harder on him. He wheezes out your name again louder.

“Good.” You pull his head forward to watch you as you strip out of your clothes. Mystified, he watched your sultry dance removing your bra slowly. The click of the hook sliding away from the other was just as loud as the blood rushing to Zen’s ears. Your bra fell to the floor, but he didn’t look. His eyes followed the waistband of your underwear as you bent over pulling them down slowly.

His breathing was ragged as you walk up to him and bend down leaving your breasts in his face. “Are you okay, sugar?” Your voice was like honey to his ears; sweet and slow dragging out the salacious undertones.

“Y-yea. Yes.” His face blazed a bright red suddenly aware of just how flustered he was to see you…all of you.

You stand in front of him spinning and dancing displaying all of your assets. You could be just as alluring and talented as him. You periodically watch his crotch vaguely aware that it appeared larger now than 5 minutes ago.

Zen was raptured by the curve in your body that lead to the wonderful hips you swiveled so well. A voluptuous body accompanied by well-endowed features shaking in all the right places. You were so beautiful. When you stretched your legs out he wanted to reach out and grab your thighs. When your arms rose and fell like a sensual curtain caressing your voluminous skin he wanted to grab you taste the sweet flesh. When you looked at him with those eyes and the way your lips curved suggesting he get up and get it,he wanted to break his restraints and appease you; to watch your shuddering body convulse under his touch.

You walk up to him again. “Did you enjoy the show?” You raise your eyebrow stroking the enormous bulge between his legs. He weakly nodded a yes biting his lip and looking away from you. You lift his chin and kiss him furiously demanding he not look away from you. A meek yes escaped his lips sandwiched between his airy breath and his lust for you.

“That was-” you smother his review with a hungry kiss that drew out any last reserves he had. Your hand rubs his crotch rough wrapping your fingers around the bulge. He tried to gasp for air, but you fought back opening your mouth around his and sliding your tongue in. He was fidgeting and pulling on your ties trying to touch you. You kiss his cheek and move down to his bulge. You kiss thr fabric covering it several times locking eye contact with your prey. He looked pained and aroused. His face was hot with desire. You pull down the waistband of his pants and kisd the thin layer of fabric between your lips and his cock.

“You don’t have to-“ he winces cut short by a small bite on his shaft.

“I don’t what?” You nibble on him shuffling between licking his tip and sucking on the head. Once the teasing was satisfying enough, you put his manhood in your mouth slowly inserting it until the tip brushed the back of your throat. You sucked him hard swirling your tongue around his member.

It was too much. Zen yanked his restrictions adding the sound of shaking chains to his ragged moans that only got louder. The frequency of him screaming shattered whatever silence there once was. He wanted more. He yanked agajn and again trying to break free. He watched your head rise and fall covering him in saliva. The warmth inside your mouth combined with the swirling tongue and nibbling was sending him into an overload. He bucked his hips trying to keep his body under control.

He was close to cumming. You could feel it in the way his cock twitched and the slivers of cum that salted the sweet flavor of his cock. His face was flustered and he couldn’t look at you. You sucked him hard slowly raising your head up until you reached the tip and audibly popped your mouth. He gasped surprised you had stopped. He was so hard it hurt. You sit up and face him.

You place one hand on one side of his neck and lick the other side. Your hand that isn’t holding him, slides down his chest admiring the chiseled features on his abdomen to his member, stroking him slow. You enjoyed the broken moans that would shake their way out of his throat. You lick his adams apple rubbing your thumb over the tip of his rod.

“P-please babe….” his chest is rising and falling at an erratic pace.

You pause the kisses but continue to stroke him. “You want me to stop?” You look him straight in the eye, challenging him. His face looked so powerless, you kissed him licking his cheek. “I didn’t think so.”

You straddle his crotch and press your breast against his chest brushing your hard nipples against each other. Your hands flat on the headboard, you teasingly ride only the tip. Back and forth you rode his head enjoying the feeling. He pulls his ties huffing his hot breath on your chest curling his toes. He begs you to not tease him. You watch his hands ball up into fists and the veins popping up along his arm as he tried to pull himself free. You blow air into his ear setting his cock ablaze.

You slide him in between your lips savoring the not so smooth member rubbing your walls. Your legs were spread by his as you pushed in every inch of him wincing at the feeling. He was wheezing swearing to holy deities and pleading for you to not move so slow. You grip his shoulder as the last inches found their way between your legs. He was in deeper than you thought he would be. Your womanhood contracts around him pulsating with it’s new toy.

You bounce on him slow at first getting into the speed you like. He tries to look away from you. You lock your lips on his stealing his attention. When you separate, he looks directly into your eyes with an overwhelmed expression. He was crumbling beneath you which only made the sex that much better. You ride him bouncing on hic cock filling the room with the sound of smacking flesh and erratic moans. You were getting close and running low kn stamina. He was breathing heavily screaming and moaning your name. Your moans mimicked his in desperation.

“Aahhh….babe…noo…” he tried to hold back the blast if cum he knew he was going to fill you with, but it was too much. Your walls were slick and gripped him so well he couldn’t hold back. You dig your nails into his shoulders screaming as your cum intermingled with his semen. He filled your body with a warm liquid that soothed your vibrating womanhood. He twitched inside of you releasing every bit of cum he had. You loved it.

You calmed your breathing enough to finally untie his wrists. His hands fell, but never connected with the bed. They quickly grabbed your hips as he pushed you down on the bed. His cock was still inside of you. He lifts your hips up removing your back from the bed.

“Do you think I’ll let you get away with what you did?”


End file.
